


等你回家

by UCHIHAxuan



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, sungchen - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCHIHAxuan/pseuds/UCHIHAxuan
Kudos: 36





	等你回家

“好好回来。”  
在我穿外套的时候，他侧着身子支着头看着我这样说，饭也不吃了，明明语气很委屈的，脸上却带着笑。  
“会好好回来的。”我穿好外套的同时又重新扑了过去亲了他的嘴巴，他把舌头伸进来了，说起来很好笑，因为两个人刚刚吃了麻辣烫的缘故，相互搅拌着唾液的时候也是火辣的味道，他很使劲的吸着我的舌头，像是真的要把它吃掉一样，然后我把他推开了，分开的时候他说“你的脸红了”，我喘着气摸了摸自己的脸，盯着他红色的嘴唇，因为沾着我的口水看起来亮晶晶的。  
好想再去亲亲他，但是不行了，要是不用工作的话就好了，为什么要工作呢？只有和朴志晟呆在一起的时候才会有这样的想法。  
休假的时候又和朴志晟短暂的分开了，分开之前总是可怜巴巴的说着舍不得我，我说有什么好舍不得的，他撅着嘴巴看我，表情和小孩子一样，嘴里却说着很下流的话，“那就不能和辰乐做爱了”。

今天上班的时候心不在焉的，因为朴志晟一个人呆在自己家里所以好像心也长在了他身上一样，和仁俊哥在电台里聊天的时候因为思想总是抛着锚所以不是在笑就是嗯嗯地说不出什么像样的话，总感觉自己没有做好，满脑子都是朴志晟说着“等你回来”的样子，真的好想马上就回到家里去。  
很多次来我家，“感觉像是同居了一样”第一次晚上带着他回家的时候他从背后抱着我这样说，我骂他是疯子。明明是我家，但是最后也总是说着“那我在家等你”这样的话，看样子是把我家当作了自己的家吧？对于我来说韩国的家就只是一个用来睡觉的房子而已，就算妈妈和大姨小姨总是会在家里照顾我，但我也不是很爱回去，要是朴志晟在宿舍的话那我就干脆也在宿舍，要是朴志晟回家的话那我也就回家，要是我家没有人的话就带着朴志晟一起回家，好像有朴志晟的地方对我才有吸引力一样，虽然说出来是挺没有良心的话，但是真的是这样的，他身上就像是装了磁铁，我很没出息地一直被他吸引着。  
因为一直在想着志晟所以说了很多遍志晟，把和志晟一起吃了饭的事情都说出来了，其实也没什么的，但是如果被felix看到的话估计会生气，用着要上班这样的借口没有和他一起吃饭，发消息的时候朴志晟还一直看着我的手机，偏偏要看着我发出去了才不生气，真的和小孩子一样，生着闷气的样子也很可爱，本来今天不是要一起回家的，因为felix的缘故才偏偏缠着我一定要和我吃饭，也一定要在我家吃，像个心怀不轨的坏小子一样，在想什么呢？“先吃饭再吃你。”我在饭店打包麻辣烫的时候他发来了这样的消息。  
“我还要上班不知道吗？”“我会等辰乐回来的。”  
有没有好好等我呢，现在正在干嘛呢，一个人在家里会很无聊的吧？满脑子都是这样的问题，满脑子都是朴志晟的脸，明明才分开一会，我就像个疯子一样，还总是说着朴志晟是疯子，可能两个人都发了疯也不一定，回来的车上和仁俊哥一起做了直播，心情很兴奋，想着总算可以回家了，我不是一个会期盼着回家的人，只是单纯地想见到朴志晟而已。  
会好好回来的。

刚刚开了门下一秒就被朴志晟抱住了，把我搂得很紧，我笑着问他难道是一直站在门口等我的吗，他把下巴抵在我的肩膀上，头发刮着我的耳朵，他说是听到我的脚步了，他说他好想我。  
一起到家的时候天还是白色的，现在已经完全是晚上了，但是屋子里却被白色的灯光填满了。他摘下我的帽子开始很着急地亲我的嘴，空隙的时候说了我有仁俊哥的电台，也有看你们的直播，我被他亲的喘不上来气，刚刚关上大门就被他用膝盖顶在上面亲着，我没有说话，在他用舌头舔我耳垂的时候只是一边抓着他的T恤一边发出嗯嗯的声音，真的等了很久吧，真的很想我。  
在他亲我脖子的时候我却把他推开了，他往后踉跄了几步，我说很脏，想洗澡，他说那就一起洗澡吧，然后蹲下来帮我解着鞋带，我低头看着他的头顶和帮我解着鞋带的手，才发现到家了这么久自己连鞋子都没来得及脱就先在玄关和他接了那么久的吻。“谁要和你一起洗澡。”我边换上拖鞋边嘟哝出了这句话，他没说什么，但是下一秒就又站起来开始和我接吻了，他推着我进了浴室。  
他是个说话不算话的坏小子，明明答应了我说只是一起洗个澡，但是最后还是在浴室做了爱。  
浴室的门没有关上，他把他的衣服和被他脱下来的我的衣服粗暴地全部扔在了外面的木地板上，抚摸着我身体的手又温柔的不像话，我小声说着志晟我冷，他才关上了门。主卧的浴室才有浴缸，客厅的浴室有点小，也只有淋浴和花洒，很快白色的空间里就被雾气充满了，他帮我洗了头发，他摸着我的头发突然说了心疼我，我说心疼什么。“头发很干很不好，染头真的很疼。”在我也想帮他洗头的时候他却抓住了我两边的手，“辰乐我来帮你打沐浴露吧。”  
朴志晟的身材很好，很大的手在我身上来回游离着，经过的地方布满了白色的泡沫，“辰乐真的很软。”他笑着对我说，“真的很可爱。”我用手也摸了摸他的肚子，那里一点都不软，覆盖着一层很薄的肌肉。他对我做出了警告，他叫我不要继续再摸了，水顺着他的头发和下巴不停地流下来，我却偏要摸，为什么不摸？上一秒我还冲他得意地笑着，下一秒我就被他抓住翻了面，被摁在了瓷砖墙上，我胳膊撞得有点疼，我回头瞪他骂他是不是有病，然后我本来还撑在墙上的胳膊被他抓到后面去了。  
他抓着我的手放到了他的阴茎上，已经很硬了，不知道什么时候勃起的，放上去的时候他闭上眼睛仰着头露出了很舒服的表情，叹了一口气，我想把手抽走，他紧紧地包裹着我的手不让，他的头发因为被淋湿了所以全部贴在脸上，他用另一只手把刘海全部翻了上去，露出了整张脸，那张脸上又露出了委屈的表情：“忍不住了，老婆。”  
他用白色的沐浴露充当润滑液给我做了扩张，像精液一样的，沾在他的手指上，然后那样的手指又进入了我的身体，我一直说着不想和不要，但是还是很配合地贴在墙上塌下了腰，腿也很淫荡地分开了，他用手指操我的时候头却埋在我的肩膀上，用嘴唇亲着上面的水，用舌头舔着我的皮肤，用牙齿咬着我的脖子，很爽，爽的快疯了。  
“用沐浴露的话会不会出泡沫呢？”他的手指已经伸进去三根了，开始飞快地在里面抽插着，我的嘴巴里的声音也从呜咽变成一阵一阵的叫声了，我又回头看他，我只能看到他的脸和上半身，他盯着我的小穴问了这样的问题，手还在不停地摩擦着那里，明明做着很色情的事情，却用着天真的语气问着不像样的话，是两个灵魂支配着他的身体吗？可我没空想这些，巨大的快感像海浪一样不停的从小穴扩散到全身，太热了，最后浴室里的雾彻底蒙蔽了我的眼睛，在一片纯白中，我大腿发着颤叫着志晟的名字射精了。  
我扒着墙不停的喘气，他的手也抽出来了，一瞬间我感觉自己好像也有一部分脱离了自己的身体一样，很难受的哼了一声，他抓着我肩膀把我重新转了过来，然后抱着我的头在淋浴下接吻，有点烫的水不停地打在我们的脸上，也有一部分滑进了我们的嘴巴里，我没有什么力气地咬着他的下嘴唇，接吻时候发出的水声和花洒的水声混合在了一起，什么时候我的嘴巴和他的嘴巴分离的都不清楚了。他用手也把我的刘海撩在了后面，然后亲了我两边的眼睛，他关了淋浴，却不让我出去，“我们去镜子那边，”他笑着说，“我要让辰乐看看我是怎么操你的。”然后我就被他拽着推在了大理石梳洗台旁。  
他在水台操我的时候还拎起了我一边的腿，我两只手撑在很冰的台子上撅着屁股迎合着他，一直低着头，嘴里不停叫着志晟的名字，我什么也看不见，只能感到他在我的体内来回冲击着，毫不留情地冲顶着，然后让我的身体发出淫荡的声音。  
他突然用手从后面拖起了我的下巴，我被迫抬起了头看着面前的镜子，镜子上除了雾气什么都没有。  
“嗯…嗯志晟…胳膊没有力气了…我们回卧室做好吗？”我想回头看他，但是他却掐着我的下巴不允许，让我的脸只能对着那片只有水雾的镜子。  
他没有搭话，但是更用力地往里顶了几下，我猛地叫了几声，差点胳膊直接塌下来撞上冰冷的台面，他的手从我的下巴上分离了，然后来回抹去了镜子上的雾，雾变成了带有痕迹的水，镜子里面出现了我们的脸。  
“必须得让辰乐好好看看自己现在是什么样子才行呢。”他再次用手充当梳子把我很湿的头发撩上去了，我在镜子里看到了自己泛着红色的皮肤和眯起来的眼睛，嘴巴一张一合地出着气，表情看起来很不好，像是要哭了一样，朴志晟没有给我过多的时间，在短暂的停顿之后他又掐着我屁股两边的肉开始很快地来回挺动着腰肢。  
“啊啊……啊…操…”然后我好像真的要哭了，我又把头埋了下去，不想再看自己因为深陷情欲而表情淫荡的脸，只是重心不稳地来回晃动着，因为很爽而骂了脏话，却不想让志晟停下来，这次朴志晟拽着我的头发让我面对着镜子，没有使劲，但是我也无法抵抗。  
我的眼睛通过镜子对上了他的眼睛，他的脸也因为做爱变得看起来像大人，因为不知道该怎么描述，我只能把他做爱时候因为舒服而露出来的表情形容为像大人，他好像是受了我目光刺激一样的，干地更剧烈了，我无法再次低头，只是来回摇着头叫着他的名字，在他终于在我身体里射精的时候，才发现自己已经呜呜地哭了。

果然还是在床上做爱更舒服，擦干了身子之后他把我扔在床上又做了两次。朴志晟抱着我再次进浴室的时候是真的为了给我洗澡了，而那个时候也已经过了十二点，我俩挤在一个浴缸里，因为都是很高的人所以四条腿在里面有些委屈的交错着。  
“你等我回家就是为了做这个吗？”我快睡着了，刚刚下了班就很累，回家又像是被人强奸了一样摁着做了三次爱，突然有点委屈了，甚至有点想骂朴志晟，干脆把他从我家里赶出去才好。  
“不是的！”朴志晟叫起来的样子看起来比我还委屈，“因为喜欢辰乐才会一直等辰乐，因为喜欢辰乐才想和辰乐做爱的。”  
“那还不是和我说的一样。”我冲着他翻了个白眼，他突然把身子探到了我这边亲了我一口，不是接吻，只是在我的左脸上亲了一口。  
“只是当作我乖乖等你回家的奖励都不可以吗？”


End file.
